


Not Anymore

by wxrmstachio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio
Summary: Mituna used to be good, but not anymore.





	

When Sollux had heard about them having ancestors, he immediately wanted to meet his. However, Karkat had told him he shouldn't seek him out. Sollux thought it might have something to do with the other thing Karkat had revealed about them. He'd said his ancestor was nothing like him, that he talked too much about a flawed social system on a world destroyed. It was a planet that no longer mattered, yet he spoke avidly of its problems. He sounded like a handful, but this information did not deter Sollux from finding his own.

He regrets his determination as he watches his older counterpart skate. He keeps falling every time he gets back up. He refuses to give up no matter how frustrated he was getting. Each time he tripped, he would let out a string of profanities. Sollux thought he seemed a little off, but of course the younger Captor wasn't going to let that stop him from introducing himself.

He stepped out from his spot behind a bush, clearing his throat to make his presence known. His ancestor looked up at him, his expression blank behind his helmet.

"Okay, so I'm Sollux," he said with his usual lisp, attempting to break the awkward silence threatening to settle between them.

"Hi, Sollux!" It was said with a much more exaggerated lisp than his own. The empty stare was replaced with an overeager smile and there was no attempt at his own introduction.

"This is the part where you tell me your name," Sollux explained.

"Oh! My name is Mituna!" he said with a slight wobble.

"Okay," Sollux wanted to keep the conversation going, so he asked an obvious question. "So, you skate?"

"Yeah! Do you like my board?" he said as he raised a yellow board with their sign painted on the bottom.

Sollux nodded, the skateboard actually looked okay. "Did you make it?"

Mituna shook his head and explained that his matesprit painted it for him.

"You have a matesprit?"

Mituna bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Her name is Latula and she's the p-pretties girl in the whole wide world." He gestured how wide with his hands as he spoke, faltering occasionally to catch his breath.

As he ran out of questions to ask, Sollux deciding to ask the question that was persisting. He wanted to know why Mituna seemed off, disregarding the rudeness of his words.

"...Off?" Mituna seemed confused, even cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, like weird or strange."

"Oh! I dunno. Wanna see me skate?" Mituna asked with a grin.

Sollux had already watched him from the bush, but he nodded to humor his ancestor. Besides, he didn't want him to know he'd been basically stalking him. Mituna quickly jumped up from where he'd been sitting and got on his skateboard. He'd barely made it two feet before he tripped. It looked like a worse fall than the ones before. Sollux ran up to him, asking if he was okay. Instead of answering, his ancestor burst into tears, letting out swears.

"Fucking shit! I can't do fucking anything right!"

Sollux immediate reaction was to try to calm Mituna down, "Um, I'm sure you can."

"No I fucking can't! Don't you fucking get it you shitty cocksucking dick?" Mituna's anger seemed suddenly replaced with sadness. "I used to be good, but not anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" Sollux wasn't understanding. He sat down close enough to Mituna so they were touching, and his dancestor let his head rest on Sollux's shoulder. Sollux didn't complain.

"I don't know. I just did too much I guess," he wasn't explaining well enough, but Sollux didn't want to ask anything more. He simply let Mituna rest on him until he woke up again.


End file.
